


Actions and Reactions

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for episode 4.06: Becker was attacked and taken by Ethan before he reached the flat. When Jess followed him, all she found was a booby-trapped flat and no Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: non-con, both sexual and knife-play (Ethan/Becker)

 

Becker hadn’t even had time to react between seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye and then the sharp blow to his head. After that, there was nothing. At least, until now.

 

He was handcuffed, the short length of chain between the cuffs linked through the frame of an old iron bed. It allowed him to sit up but even then he had to twist sideways to get enough movement from his restraints. Becker sighed. All of his weapons were gone, including the knife he’d had in his belt, as was anything else that might have been of use. Even his boots had been removed.

 

“You’re awake at last,” a voice said, and Becker turned to see Ethan standing about six feet away. He was good, Becker admitted grudgingly; he never even heard him approach.

 

“They’re going to be coming for me, you know,” Becker informed him. “They know where I am.”

 

Ethan smiled and let a handful of smashed black plastic and wires, the remains of Becker’s tracker, fall to the floor. “Not with this, they won’t. Or maybe you mean the girl? She won’t be much help either, I’m afraid. Oh, don’t worry, she’s alive or at least she was when we left. She’ll be a bit too busy to wonder where you’ve gone though.”

 

Becker looked around for any sign of where they were; Ethan said they’d moved and as he had no idea of how long he’d been unconscious, he couldn’t tell how far they’d gone or how long they’d been here.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Ethan cocked his head to one side, studying Becker. He stared for a few moments before turning away and walking out of the room. Becker frowned after him, confused. He lay down again, figuring that if Ethan was going to ignore him, he might as well use the time well. Whatever he had been hit with, it had been a heavy blow, leaving his head pounding each time he moved and dizziness washing over him in waves. His eyes were starting to close again. Maybe just a few minutes…

 

The next time Becker awoke, it was dark in the room, the only light from a single bulb hanging from a wire in the ceiling. Something touched his cheek and he tried to bat it away with his hand, only to remember that he was handcuffed as the chain rattled, his hand stopped abruptly by the metal cuff. It took a minute to orient himself, shaking away the last of the dizziness from earlier, to see Ethan standing by the bed. Becker edged away from him, trying to get out of reach, but Ethan was on the bed before he could even sit up. He knelt over Becker, the man’s weight pinning his legs as his hand moved to Becker’s throat, holding him in place.

 

The more Becker fought him, the tighter Ethan held him down, slowly cutting off his air supply.

 

“Go ahead, I like it when they struggle.”

 

Becker stilled immediately, taking gasping breaths when Ethan’s hold loosened again. When Ethan’s free hand trailed lower, grabbing Becker’s dick through the rough material of his combat trousers, Becker forced the blank mask back onto his face, trying not to let his disgust show. He could see that Ethan was getting turned on by this, having him captive here; the man was seriously fucked up.

 

Ethan eyed him curiously, much as a cat would a mouse, as he removed his hand from Becker’s throat. He was waiting for Becker to try and escape, but Becker just turned away from him, just catching the look of disappointment on Ethan’s face. His hopes that Ethan would get bored if his prey didn’t fight back and leave him alone were dashed when he felt Ethan move. His heart beat faster but Becker refused to let the other man see his panic, retaining his calm façade.

 

Then he saw the knife.

 

This was it; all those dinosaurs, the action he’d seen whilst in the Army, and he was going to die at the hands of some nutcase in a crappy little fuck-knows-where flat.

 

He couldn’t stop himself flinching away as Ethan’s hand brought the knife closer, and it didn’t do much to quell his panic as the knife sliced open his t-shirt from neck to navel instead. Becker felt the blade, cold against his skin, tracing over his skin until Ethan turned it slightly and the cold became pain as it cut into his flesh. It was only a shallow cut, just enough to bleed, but it stung like hell.

 

“It’s no fun when they don’t scream,” Ethan murmured wistfully. Then he brightened. “I wonder what you _will_ scream for.”

 

Becker closed his eyes tightly as the blade made another cut, then another and another, thinking for a second that he preferred it when Ethan was just groping him. Moments later, he regretted the thought as Ethan forced him onto his front, face down on the grubby mattress. The handcuff chain twisted around, pulling tighter against his wrists, digging into the flesh. The shredded t-shirt was ripped away from his back and the blade pressed against his skin once more, though not enough to cut this time.

 

Ethan’s hand followed the knife’s path, down over the small of his back, fingers grasping roughly at his arse. Becker felt one swift movement as Ethan sliced through the waistband of his trousers, ripping them enough with his hands to yank them off.

 

“Don’t.”

 

He felt Ethan’s weight lean over him, the rough material of his jacket grazing Becker’s naked back, the hot breath on his ear as Ethan spoke.

 

“Oh now, come on pretty-boy. You’ve been chasing me for weeks,” he said. “Now you’ve got me. Well, I’ve got you,” he laughed. “Now I get to play with you for a while. Be a good boy and I might even let you live.”

 

Cool air hit Becker’s body as Ethan moved off him and he twisted around to see that the man had his back turned before he began tugged at the chain around his wrists again. He had to get out of here. No matter what he did, though, but the metal held, not loosening in the slightest as the cuffs cut into his already-sore skin.

 

“Now what did I tell you?” Ethan said, tutting. Becker wriggled onto his side, to see Ethan, but the man was already there. He saw the blade in Ethan’s hand seconds before it pressed to his exposed throat. He applied just enough pressure to break the skin, to make it bleed, but not enough to do any serious damage. It worked, though. Becker knew it was a warning that next time, the cut could be just that little bit deeper… With a laugh, Ethan removed the knife, shifting Becker so that he lay just a little further down the bed, taking away that last little bit of movement he’d had from the handcuffs. Now, stretched as he was, he couldn’t fight back, couldn’t even turn his head far enough to see where Ethan had gone.

 

When he heard the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor, the sound of a zipper, he tried to curl his legs up against him. Hands grabbed his ankles, pushing them wide, leaving him spread-eagled on the bed.

 

“Don’t do this.”

 

Becker felt the bed dip again and then Ethan’s hands were back on his arse.

 

“When I get free I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

Ethan spat on his fingers, pressing them to Becker’s arse. It would help but it wouldn’t be enough, Becker knew. He would have thought that Ethan was doing this for his benefit, until the man said,

 

“I can’t have my toys breaking too early, now can I?”

 

Becker bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop himself crying out when Ethan’s cock began forcing inside him. Saliva eased the way a little, but it wasn’t enough to stop the burn as he was stretched, unprepared, unable to stop his body tensing as Ethan began to fuck him.

 

“No, please stop-”

 

But Ethan didn’t, his fingers bruising Becker’s hips as he held him down. He was ashamed of himself; he was a soldier, for fuck’s sake, he could kill a man with his bare hands without breaking a sweat, but he couldn’t defend himself from one lunatic.

 

He turned his face into the mattress so that he wouldn’t have to see Ethan, closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. He thought back to earlier that morning, in his flat. Matt had woken him up with breakfast in bed… There were tears in his eyes that he refused to shed; how was he going to face Matt again, assuming that Ethan let him go, that was.

 

Becker felt the warm trickle of blood on his thigh, mixed with the come seeping out of his arse, as Ethan pulled out of him.

 

“I might have to keep you around,” Ethan told him, using the remains of Becker’s t-shirt to clean himself up. “You’re a good fuck, pretty-boy.”

 

Becker felt the weight move off him as Ethan wandered away and pulled his legs up, curling himself into a ball on the bed. His shoulders ached from his arms being stretched above his head, his arse hurt, the cuts on his torso made him flinch each time they touched the bed. His eyes wanted to close but he didn’t want to let himself fall asleep, not with Ethan nearby. Unfortunately his body had other plans and no matter how he fought to stay awake, he felt his eyes closing.

 

It was bright outside, Becker noticed the next time he opened his eyes, seeing the sunlight streaming in through a broken piece of filthy window. That meant that at least half a day had passed since he’d left the car to follow Ethan- it had been evening then- which explained why his bladder protested so much when he moved. He really doubted that the bastard was going to let him up for a bathroom break, however. Speaking of Ethan… He couldn’t hear any sound in the room and he pushed himself up to look.

 

“Nope, still here, pretty-boy.” Ethan said, striding into Becker’s line of sight. “Just waiting for you to wake up again, all rested up and ready to play some more.”

 

Becker’s heart started pounding once more. “If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with. Please.”

 

“Now why would I do that? I can think of better things to do with you,” he said, delight shining in his eyes at the whimper Becker let out as he poked at one of the deeper cuts on the soldier’s chest. Ethan held up his finger, looking at the blood, Becker’s blood. “I never did get you to scream.”

 

He sauntered past, watching Becker as though enjoying his fear, until he stopped. “What?”

 

Becker sighed, unable to put it off any longer. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

Ethan just smirked. “So go,” he said. He saw the look on Becker’s face. “Did you really think I was going to uncuff you?”

 

Becker hadn’t, but he’d had to ask. The last shreds of dignity slipped away piece by piece as he crawled off the bed, his bound hands preventing him from even standing up. He could get to his knees at the side of the bed opposite where Ethan stood, but it would have to do. As he emptied his bladder he knew this was better than lying in a wet bed, but it was still humiliating.

 

Ethan just stood there, watching him.

 

When he was done, Ethan dragged him back onto the bed, on his stomach once more. The knife was in his hand, pressed to Becker’s throat until he was satisfied that the soldier wasn’t going to attack. Then the knife was removed but Becker could still see it out of his eye corner, Ethan’s hand poised should he resist.

 

This time, Becker found it impossible to remain silent as Ethan’s cock forced into his already-sore arse. He didn’t even bother to hold back his pleas for Ethan to stop as pains shot through him. He was bleeding again, he knew, as he felt it hot and wet on his inner thigh. Ethan seemed to get off on that, though, as he fucked Becker harder still, fingernails digging into his hips, into the flesh.   

 

Suddenly, Ethan froze. Pulling roughly out of Becker he scrambled off the bed, hurrying to the window as he pulled his trousers up. Looking out, he frowned, then turned back to Becker.

 

“Time to go,” he said, before bolting for the window. Becker heard him open it and climb out onto the fire escape outside, as footsteps approached the door, running.

 

“Becker? BECKER?”

 

No, not Matt. Please not Matt, Becker prayed silently. The door burst open and Matt raced in, gun in hand, stopping dead as he saw Becker. Becker dragged his aching, sore body into a foetal position, trying to hide himself, as he heard footsteps outside, a whole rescue team from the sounds of it.

 

“Don’t let them see me,” he pleaded, not meeting Matt’s eyes. He just couldn’t look up and see the revulsion there.  

 

Matt hurried back out into the corridor, sending the teams up to the roof and back out to the street in case Ethan doubled back, and then returned, closing the door behind him. The first thing he did was take off his jacket and cover Becker with it, even before getting to work on the handcuffs.

 

“We need to get you to the hospital,” he said, but Becker remained silent. Matt removed the cuffs and tried to help Becker to sit up but the soldier just flinched away from him. “Please,” he said in a softer voice. “We need to know how badly you’re hurt, get you treated. I saw blood…”

 

Becker winced as he sat up and pulled the coat tighter around himself. “I’m not going to the hospital.”

 

“Fine, then you’re going to have to let me look after you.” Becker began to protest but Matt wasn’t listening. “I’ve got a pretty good idea of what he did, and I can understand that you don’t want anyone near you, but-”

 

“You can leave, you know. You don’t have to feel obliged to look after me.”

 

Matt frowned at him. “Is that what you think I’m doing? For fuck’s sake, Hilary, I’ve been worried sick. You just disappeared; Jess called in a panic because she’d tried to follow you and seen that bastard knock you out. The flat was booby-trapped; by the time she could get word to us, we’d lost you.” He pulled Becker into a hug, despite the other man’s resistance.

 

The defences that Becker had been keeping solid for Ethan’s benefit crumbled now and he felt himself sag into Matt’s arms.

 

“I thought you’d be disgusted by me,” he mumbled against Matt’s neck. “I couldn’t even fight him off, get him to stop...”

 

Matt sighed. “This isn’t your fault, any of it, so you can stop beating yourself up about it.” He moved to stand in front of Becker, bringing him to his feet whilst they pulled Becker’s clothing around him as best they could. They could hold Becker’s torn trousers around him with a belt, and Matt’s jacket hung low enough to cover the rest. Fastened up, it hid the various cuts that Ethan had sliced into his skin.

 

Before anyone else could see them or stop them, Matt got Becker outside and into his vehicle. Looking around, he realised that they hadn’t gone far at all; the building he’d followed Ethan into the previous night was visible from the car. Becker sat uncomfortably though he tried not to show it, merely flinching if he moved wrong, or the jacket rubbed over the still-open cuts. He barely said a word, listening as Matt called in to the ARC. From what he’d said, they had spent most of the day searching the surrounding buildings for him.

 

“Jess, he’s okay,” Matt was saying. “He’s being stubborn and won’t go to the hospital so I’m taking him home to get some rest. No, I don’t think he’ll be back in for the rest of the week. I’m going to keep an eye on him. Right. Bye.”

 

“Thanks. For not telling her, I mean.” Matt just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. “Is she okay? You said the flat was booby-trapped.”

 

Matt took his change of subject without a word, nodding again. “He’d rigged tripwires and enough explosives to take out half the building. Jess triggered one but she managed to call in and our guys got there in time to defuse it. She’s a bit rattled but she’s fine.”

 

Becker heaved a sigh of relief. “She shouldn’t have been there. She turned up, wanting to help; I should have sent her home.”

 

Matt smiled at that. “Since when have you known Jess to do anything she didn’t want? I doubt she would have gone.”

 

A couple of hours later, after two showers, Matt finished applying antiseptic cream to the cuts on Becker’s chest. He was sticking small gauze patches over them, mainly to stop things such as clothes touching and making them hurt more. Becker had reluctantly allowed himself to be examined to see how much damage Ethan had done. Matt had threatened to take him to the hospital if he didn’t cooperate and so Becker let Matt check him over. He would probably need blood tests, as he had no idea where Ethan had been before this, but he was hoping that he could find some way to keep it from his official records.

 

“So, are you going to talk to me?”

 

Matt had insisted that he go to bed and now Becker shuffled around, trying to get comfortable. He looked up as Matt sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“No. Look, I just want to forget about it. Please Matt.” When the other man nodded, getting up to leave, Becker stopped him. Despite his attempts to get Matt to leave earlier, he found now that he didn’t want to be on his own. “Stay.”

 

Stripping down to his underwear, Matt climbed under the covers next to Becker. He made no attempts to close the gap between them, not wanting to crowd Becker, but Becker did. He reached out a hand, splaying his fingers over Matt’ stomach as though reassuring himself that Matt wasn’t leaving. Matt watched as he began to fall asleep, waking suddenly every so often. His body would tense as his eyes opened, looking around the room, searching. Drawing him into his arms, Matt felt him relax again.

 

Matt, however, couldn’t relax, not completely. He knew that the next time Becker and Ethan crossed paths would be the last, just as he knew that he would be at Becker’s side when that happened. And when Becker raised the gun, he wouldn’t do a thing to stop it.

 


End file.
